Mais Lost Hope
by herbblood
Summary: Juste un poème sur Ryoma Echizen et Fuji.


Je savais à cet instant, en ce moment où nous l'avons dit au revoir ...

Je savais qu'un jour ...

Nous aimerions rencontrer à nouveau.

* * *

Vous et moi ensemble ...

Je me rappelle encore comment il était.

Nous n'étions que des gosses à l'époque.

Encore innocente, encore folles ...

Mais maintenant, quand je pense à toi, ça fait mal seulement.

On a dit que, dans la vie, beaucoup de gens seront déçus maintenant ...

Maintenant je commence à penser que ces gens

que j'ai pensé pour sûr ne me décevoir ...

Peut-être qu'ils n'ont même pas existé en premier lieu.

* * *

Je me souviens des jours avant tout cela s'est passé, avant que tout ne se désagrège.

Vous rappelez-vous ces jours-ci?

Promises signifiait quelque chose à l'époque.

Des amitiés sont toujours.

Les rêves ne sont pas impossibles.

Oui, je me souviens de ces jours parfois ...

Et puis je me réveille.

* * *

J'étais une roche qui a été scindé en deux.

Je suis un ange qui est tombé en disgrâce.

Je serai un menteur qui se cache toujours derrière un masque.

Voilà qui je suis.

Qui je suis.

Qui je serai.

Pouvez-vous m'en empêcher de se fendre?

De tomber?

De se cacher?

Pouvez-vous me sauver?

* * *

Pourquoi ai-je m'enfuir?

Pourquoi j'ai perdu tout ce que j'ai toujours été, en faveur d'une promesse non tenue?

Je pense qu'il a été ...

Non, je sais que c'était ...

C'est parce que j'étais sûre que tu viendrais me trouver un jour.

* * *

Ils disent

qu'il est possible pour l'amour et la haine de coexister dans la même personne.

Ils disent

que les amateurs passionnés sont ennemis aussi passionné.

Ils disent

que, et je ne pense pas ...

Jusqu'à ce que je suis tombé pour vous, et je me trouvai vous dégoût pour elle.

* * *

Si j'ai menti une fois, je mentais un mille quelque part le long du chemin ...

Le mensonge que je ne vous aime pas est devenu la vérité.

Parce que si je vous ai aimés, je n'aurais jamais te faire mal comme ça.

* * *

Je me souviens de la séance à vos côtés au coucher du soleil ... Ce jour-là, vous m'avez dit un secret.

Un secret sur ce que vous avez voulu, plus que toute autre chose ...

Je souhaite juste que vous aviez voulu pour moi à la place.

* * *

Je me souviens la dernière fois que nous étions ensemble.

Nous étions là, serrer la main, au bord du crépuscule ...

Je revois encore les larmes qui brille dans vos yeux ...

Je me demande encore pourquoi c'est toi qui criait à l'époque.

* * *

"Je suis cruel to be kind." Je déteste quand les gens disent cela.

Je l'ai toujours hais maintenant, parce qu'on le veuille ou pas ...

C'est pourquoi je dois être cruel envers vous.

* * *

"S'il vous plaît ne me quitte pas." C'est tout ce que je voulais vraiment dire.

Je n'ai même pas réalisé,

jusqu'à ce que je pensais que j'allais te perdre pour toujours ...

C'était l'espoir que je vous reverrai qui m'a gardé en vie.

Ce soir, je vais vous faire comprendre ...

Je vous ferai face au cauchemar que nous avons vécu.

Oui, ce soir je vais vous dire qui est à blâmer ...

* * *

Êtes-vous assez courageux pour le visage?

Saviez-vous nous oubliez, ce jour-là vous a volé loin?

Je m'étais toujours demandé si vous aviez oublié.

Vous n'avez jamais regardé en arrière, mais je croyais que vous reviendrait.

* * *

Étais-je fou de croire en vous?

Si oui, alors ainsi soit-il.

Imaginez ce que ce serait comme de regarder votre monde viennent -vous connu la douleur de perdre quelqu'un que vous aimez?

Si vous avez, si vous comprenez un cœur brisé ...

. Alors pardonnez cet ange pour tomber dans l'enfer.

* * *

Vous ne savez jamais ce que vous avez jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle se dérobe.

Vous ne savez jamais ce que vous laissez derrière vous jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse pour de bon.

J'ai oublié ce que tu as voulu dire pour moi.

Maintenant ce n'est que ma perte.

J'ai fait un rêve night.I dernier rêvé que je tombais, plus profond et plus loin ...

tomber dans la mer ...

Je suis arrivé pour vous, avec deux bras, comme je suis tombé.

L'eau en face de mes yeux est devenue rouge sang.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous faites, quand quelque chose s'est brisé en un million de pièces?

Lorsque vous ne pouvez pas remettre de nouveau ensemble, peu importe les efforts que vous essayer?

Ne vous laissez derrière ce que vous aimez?

Ne l'oubliez jamais ...?

Ou avez-vous berceau de ces pièces dans vos bras et de pleurer toute la nuit?

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te le dire.

Je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots, mais ils ont brûlé dans mon cœur.

* * *

C'était un message de nostalgie et de reconnaissance ...

Je n'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai toujours voulu que j'avais.

Il ya quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit ...

Mais il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux vraiment.

Ce n'est pas à mon souhait d'être remplies.

C'est seulement pour vous d'être heureux.

* * *

Ce soir, je comprends enfin.

Ce soir, je me suis rendu pour la première fois ...

Je vous laisser tomber.

J'étais avec mon dos à vous, vous êtes tombé dans le désespoir.

Je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire.

* * *

Pourquoi at-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un?

Est-elle destinée?

Est-il écrit dans les étoiles?

Est-il décidé, lors de notre naissance, depuis notre premier souffle?

Ou est-ce un hasard?

Un coup de dés?

Une astuce de la lumière? … ...

I wish I knew.

Je passais tout mon temps à demander pourquoi dans le monde, je tomberais amoureuse de toi.

Puis, soudain, j'ai réalisé ...

Pourquoi ne pas Je t'aime?

* * *

Il ya des choses qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais dit.

Il ya certaines choses qui ne devraient jamais, ever change.

Mais en ce moment, debout sur le rebord de cette falaise ...

Je veux sauter ... à droite dans vos bras.

C'est le secret que le feu peut pas fondre de moi.

* * *

Quelle est la valeur de l'ambition?

Quel est votre rêve?

Saviez-vous pourquoi vous vous êtes donné de suite?

Ou étiez-vous à la recherche d'autre chose?

Ouvrez vos yeux.

Vous devez faire votre esprit.

. Sinon, il sera trop tard.

* * *

C'est étrange, la façon dont vous ne savez jamais ce que vous avez, jusqu'à ce que vous pensez que vous l'avez perdu pour de bon.

. J'ai réalisé hier soir qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux vraiment.

Je veux être à vos côtés.

Je veux rester avec vous ...

For the rest of my life. Pour le reste de ma vie.


End file.
